The Final Battle of the Unified They
by XMenLOTRSW
Summary: A wunderbar story i wrote myself!!! r/r, pleeeaaase!!!!


Dawn of a new day.  
  
"Give me my friggin sunglasses back!!!"  
  
"Hahahaha!!! Not until u finally admit that your a freak among freaks!!!"  
  
A strange voice from nowhere then said sternly, Give Glow his sunglasses back. Now.  
  
"Yes, sir Professor!" Horn then said nervously.  
  
"Thank you!" I said exasperatedly as I put my glasses back on.  
  
Professor Xavier then wheeled out of a hidden corridor. "Your really do need to be more careful with those glasses, Glow," he said kindly.  
  
"I know. It's just that when others like Horn use their powers to take them, I feel powerless?"  
  
"Which I'd say is a fair assumption of your mutant evolution besides your glowing eyes?"  
  
"Please, Professor! I get enough of that from the other students!"  
  
"I suppose your right. It just strikes me as odd how you have yet to gain mutant abilities"  
  
"I know. Trust me, I know?" I replied as I went to class.  
  
Later, in my last class.  
  
"Oh my god!" Storm screamed as she ran over to me.  
  
I groggily awoke asking, "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know!" my best friend, Lore said. "You just suddenly passed out! WAIT!!!! Weren't your eyes BLUE?"  
  
Before answering, I looked around at everyone else in the room. Only Storm and Lore were paying attention to me. All the others were looking at something on the wall.  
  
"What do you mean, were??"  
  
"They're.your.they are.YELLOW!!!"  
  
When he said this, I ran as if the fates were behind me back to the privacy of my room. As I ran out of the classroom, I finally saw the thing the others were looking at. It was a smashed chair on the wall. When I got there, I went into my bathroom and looked cautiously into the mirror. The only words I could spit out were, "Oh my god?" My eyes really were yellow. I now knew what I had to do to find out what was wrong. I then put my sunglasses on again and walked down the hall. Towards a well-used hidden passageway.  
  
"Professor! Are you down here?" I called into the dim-lit passage.  
  
Then another odd voice in my head said, I am, and I should be. You shouldn't be down here, Glow.  
  
"I know professor, but this is extremely important!"  
  
What is so important, then?, he asked.  
  
"I'd rather not say it into a passageway where there could be any number of the full-fledged X-Men," I said flatly.  
  
Of course, I understand. Come down the hall towards the door with and "X" on it. Wait there.  
  
"Alright." As soon as I arrived at the door, it opened and I saw Professor Xavier inside.  
  
"Come in. But when the door closes, you have to stay very still." I nodded and walked into the strange room. It was a gigantic room that appeared to be made entirely of panels. It also had a large round frame that the panels filled in. The door closed behind me as I reached the professor. I stopped and stood very still, exactly as he had told me to.  
  
Now, his voice said, you mustn't even speak using your mouth. Welcome, to Cerebro. In here, if you have any psychic abilities, they are enhanced enough to allow you and I to have a mental conversation. If you don't have any psychic abilities, however, you will be able to understand me as well as say simple sentences through your mind.  
  
All right, I understand perfectly, I replied with great ease.  
  
Remarkable, Professor X said. It would seem that you have a type of psychic ability. I would have thought that you would not have these abilities since I haven't seen any sign at all in you of literally ANY mutant-type ability.  
  
That's exactly why I'm here. In class a short while ago, something strange happened. I fell completely unconscious and woke up on the floor. And when I left the room, my chair was smashed against the wall.  
  
Astonishing. It may have been another student though. I'll directly inquire each of the other pupils in that class.  
  
Yes, well.there's something else?  
  
Yes?  
  
Wait one moment. Suddenly, I strained myself mentally to remove my sunglasses. It didn't work. Never mind. Would u do me a favor and remove my glasses for me?  
  
Of course, he said as if he expected this odd question to come up. He then plucked the glasses off of my face and stared blankly.  
  
This is what was so important, Professor. I told him.  
  
Yes.I see.  
  
And I was hoping you could give me another metal scan to try and sense what caused this.  
  
He simply nodded and I could then feel him probing my mind for a clue or two about my interesting circumstances. He then stopped suddenly and opened the door. "Let's go into my office where we can talk like normal people, shall we?"  
  
"Ok." I said puzzled. I then walked beside and slightly behind him as if I were his bodyguard.  
  
When we got to his office, he simply closed the door after we were both in and began talking. "You were the one who sent the chair flying. As I was probing your mind, I got to the memory section of your brain. It specifically retold what happened. You had thought how uncomfortable the chair was and had wished it would go away. Your mind then flung the chair into the wall and sent you into an unconscious 'hibernation' so you would forget what happened."  
  
I just stood there, dumbfounded. How could I, the mutant without powers, do something like that?  
  
Xavier continued though. "Recently, I have been sensing a new mutant in this area. Unfortunately, it has been very fuzzy as to the exact location. Now I know who this new mutant is. You."  
  
I was almost unable to believe any of this. I had been here for over a year, so why were my powers coming into focus this late? "That would explain a lot."  
  
"Yes, it would," he agreed. "But, I think you may need to harness this power. So far, it's only happened one time. Do you want to develop your power?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Then you will meet with me in Cerebro every day after your last class. In there, I will have a large amount of objects escalating in size. We can enhance your new power after only one session, I think."  
  
"Something tells me you've had a plan for this all along," I said suspiciously. "Well, in a way. I've known what this new mutant's power is so I've had a plan ready to help his power grow since I expected him to be lured to me eventually."  
  
"Fair enough. I'll come to Cerebro tomorrow, then?"  
  
"Only if you want to, Glow."  
  
"I will, Professor. I will." I told him as I left to go do my homework. My homework was also, in a way, a practice for my power. I started calling and sending my books to and from my bag. It DID take a lot of concentration, yet I succeeded every time! Suddenly, I actually FELT a slight presence passing my door now and then. I thought it might have been Jean Grey, but no.she was dead.or the Professor, yet it seemed very unlikely that he would go by so many times in one night. And also, the feeling changed with each person that went by. I felt a rush. I was now growing in my power!!! All ready! It was the greatest thing I could have felt in the world! But then, I fell unconscious again.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked as I sensed someone approach the door.  
  
"What?" I heard Lore say. " I didn't even knock!"  
  
"Just come in!" I yelled. "I have something to tell you!"  
  
He then walked in cautiously. "OH MY GOD!!!" he screamed as he came in.  
  
"I know," I said solemnly. "They changed again."  
  
"What in the world is happening to you?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm starting to have powers!" I told him excitedly. "Remember that chair that flew in class?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I did that! And last night, I started to be able to sense people passing my door and around me! That's how I knew you were there! Isn't it awesome??  
  
"Hell, yeah!" he said.  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" asked him.  
  
"Almost time for our first class! I'll go ahead and tell Professor Xavier that you'll be a little late. You need to get dressed! I'll see you in a little bit," he told me as he left my room and headed down the hall.  
  
"Right. I've got new powers and I'm bone-tired and I'm actually expected to go to class. It's all good," I told myself, as I got ready.  
  
After I finished my last class up with Storm worrying about me the whole time, I headed back towards Cerebro. Professor X was all ready there, of course.  
  
"Well, Professor, what first?"  
  
"Come in here and I'll show you."  
  
"Alrighty, then!" I walked in and he closed the door. Professor?  
  
Yes?  
  
Do you allow people in here a lot?  
  
No. Never.  
  
Then, why are you letting me in here?  
  
I really don't know. I just get a feeling that your powers will be helpful later when the whole "Anti-Mutant" political party crashes down on us.  
  
How do you know that they will?  
  
Because the inevitable is always obvious when you're as old as I am.  
  
Ok. I was just wondering.  
  
That's all right. Now.Let's start practicing?  
  
You've obviously practiced last night, Professor Xavier noticed as I twirled all of his items he had around the room.  
  
Yeah, I did! And I also started sensing people.  
  
WHAT?!  
  
I don't know. I just started sensing people when they were going past my room.  
  
That's extremely strange.  
  
Yes, I know.Professor? Can I stop now? I'm starting to become exhausted.  
  
Oh! Yes, of course!  
  
Thank you! I sighed as I collected all of the items inside the box on the walk.  
  
Professor Xavier then opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"  
  
"I'll come if I'm not tired?" I told him as I started walking down the hallway. Just then, the entire power grid shut down. I whipped around. "Professor!" I yelled into the darkness of a powerless Cerebro.  
  
He then wheeled cautiously out. "I'm all right. I just didn't want to tip over the edge."  
  
"Thank god! I had thought that you would have been killed if Cerebro shut down while you were still strapped in!"  
  
"I would have. I think that's why the power was shut down. It now appears that what Erik foresaw is starting to come true?"  
  
"Erik?" I asked.  
  
"Well, he went by Magneto in the old days."  
  
"Magneto?! He saw this coming?"  
  
"Well, not this specifically, but he foresaw that our fellow humans would try and destroy mutant-kind once and for all."  
  
"Oh my god? Anyways, we need to get out of here before whoever shut the power down comes to make sure you're dead."  
  
"No, we need to get the emergency power online so we can alert everyone inside to head for the safety of the tunnels. We can hide there and if and when they find us, the older mutants can fight them off."  
  
"But wouldn't that be sort of a bad example for the younger kids?"  
  
"I suppose it might if any sneak out of their hiding space."  
  
"Hiding space?"  
  
"All the young children are to be taken into a group of comfortable cells which are hidden well into the tunnels. Also, the children here who are about 13-15 will stay there to guard them."  
  
"So, Lore and I will be in the front lines?"  
  
He hesitated for a few seconds before answering. "Even though I don't like it with your powers being so new.yes, you will."  
  
"All right," I swallowed grimly. "So, I'll go collect the others who are older and then we'll collect the younger children."  
  
He nodded. "Ok. While you do that, I'll turn on the beacon so that everyone who you don't get will be alerted and will herd the younger ones towards the nearest tunnel entrance. I'll be waiting inside the tunnel physically and mentally to guide all of you. The other X-Men will also help guide you."  
  
I started to walk away, but halted. "What do you mean, 'other' X-men? Wouldn't you say just 'X-Men'?"  
  
"Why? You are really more than ready for this responsibility. And your powers are more than they need to be developed. Also, tell Lore that he is also an official 'X-Man', would you?"  
  
"Of course!" I then just walked away blankly. I was an X-Man!!! The highest honor I could imagine, mine! And my best friend, Lore, fighting beside me the whole time! I then ran towards Lore's room.  
  
"Lore!!!" I screamed through the door. "Let me in! I need to tell you something!"  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he opened the door. "Sorry it took me so long. The power outage really makes it dark inside."  
  
"Who cares? Professor Xavier just gave me some great news! You.and I.are X- Men!!!"  
  
"Oh my god!!! This is awesome!!!" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I know! But right now, we have to get the other kids out into the tunnels. Now!!!"  
  
"I don't see why, but ok."  
  
We then took off down the hall knocking madly at the doors of the others waking them up. After we had gotten 10 students, the alarm finally came online. We then shouted at all of the students rushing out of their rooms to follow us. We now had about 20 13-15 students, and almost 30 16+ students. We had even more younger students. We then kept going, sending some of the oldest group down the different halls to collect others. We then set off with our group now reduced by half in the oldest subgroup towards the tunnel entrance. We flew down the entire length of the tunnel alongside Lork. He brought us safely to the hiding spot. The youngest were safely hidden away in here with enough food, games, and other things to keep them safe and healthy for however long it took to defeat this new threat. The oldest group and I left all of the others at the designated spot for them to guard. We then calmly walked down the corridor to the main area where whoever was attacking surely would come.  
  
Personally, I welcomed the change of pace. It gave me an opportunity to speak with Lork, Kuro, Kurt, and others who were X-Men. "Lork?" I asked cautiously for he seemed to appreciate solitude.  
  
"Yes, Glow. What is it?" he responded with such fluent grace and skill I was taken aback.  
  
I recovered almost instantly, though. "Who do you think is behind this?"  
  
"As I'm sure Xavier told you, the main theory is that the Anti-Mutant group is behind the power outage. I, personally, think it's Pyro's group."  
  
"Who's Pyro?"  
  
"Someone you don't want to ever meet," Iceman interrupted as he and Rogue approached. "And I'm leaving it at that, like all of you should," he said looking around forcefully at all of the other X-Men.  
  
"But if we're going to be fighting him, if Lork is correct, then the other new recruits and I need to know what we're up against before we die within the first few minutes," Lore said with a commanding voice that I've never heard him use before.  
  
"They are right, you know," Storm put in. "Professor Xavier would be very unhappy if they came in not prepared for everything."  
  
"I agree with Storm," multiple voices said at once.  
  
Iceman sighed. "once again, Storm, you've stirred the pot in your favor.All right. I'll tell them. Pyro was once one of Rogue's and mine closest friend. Unfortunately, he went with Magneto 4 years ago and now he's taken Magneto's place amongst the mutants who don't take the training offered here."  
  
I swallowed hard. I knew exactly who Pyro was now; my commander in the effort to restrict the Anti-Mutant party. "I've actually heard impressive stories about him in the outside world. They make him out to be some sort of hero among other mutants."  
  
"Well, they're wrong. Pyro is a vicious monster that enjoys showing off at every available opportunity. If you've heard the stories about his 'greatness', then I'm sure you've heard a quite different story."  
  
I nodded. "If my memory serves me correctly, a particular story tells of how he used his powers to frighten an entire group of Anti-Mutantists into submission."  
  
"Yes," Iceman nodded. "That's the one. Tell me. Do you honestly believe he needed to use his power to take them prisoner?"  
  
"No. I know for a fact that he wanted to show them what mutants are capable of. Unfortunately, he only worsened our social and political position."  
  
"We're here," Kuro said out-of-the-blue.  
  
I looked around and saw that we were indeed at the spot where we were going to fight. I suddenly felt a growing dread building up inside me very rapidly. I could feel Pyro around here somewhere. And he was in distinct trouble. I first wanted to run to his aid, but I then realized that if he was in trouble, then I could never save him from it. Fortunately, Professor X came just in the nick of time. "Lork, Glow, and Storm. I need you to go to Pyro's aid. He is in trouble down the left corridor. Do not bring him back here. Just help him enough so he can escape."  
  
Iceman's jaw tightened noticeably. "Yes, Professor," Lork responded for us all.  
  
We then went down along the passageway at a relatively fast pace and got there just in time. Pyro was lying on the floor with his lighter on the other side of the hall, closed. I saw this in a flash and sent the lighter flying towards Pyro and opened it for him. He instantly used his power to wipe out the 10 marines that were attacking him and now us as well. I then projected a warm thought and he got up easily and turned towards us. He gaped for a minute. He then turned on his heel and fled.  
  
"Excellent job, Glow," Lork said. "And you even thought you wouldn't be able to help your commander by your self."  
  
I just looked at him carefully. "Did the professor tell you?"  
  
"Oh, of course not! I have psychic abilities, too, my young friend!!!"  
  
I glared at him. "I don't enjoy having my mind invade like that."  
  
"I'm quite sorry, but you were screaming these thoughts into my head instinctively."  
  
"I.I.I was?"  
  
"Yes, you were. I even had to send the message to Storm, here, it was too much to bear!" "It was a little much," Storm agreed. "And I've had my share of screaming thoughts, as well."  
  
"A moment ago, you said instinctively. What did you mean by that?"  
  
"I meant that repeatedly, when someone feels someone else close to them is in danger, I frequently feel the repercussions," Lork explained.  
  
I then fell to the ground and lay there shuddering. Lork then fell also.  
  
"Not again!!!" Storm screeched.  
  
"No.this.is.different," I moaned. "This.is like.many.v.voices.crying in.pure.a.a.agony."  
  
Lork then struggled up from the ground. "I've never felt anything so powerfully dark in my life." He then leaned over me and banished the feeling so I too could stand and move.  
  
I got up with great effort. "We need to get back to the others. NOW!" I shouted as I walked down the hallway as fast as I could.  
  
The others were shocked stiff at my sudden outburst, but then hurried to catch up with me. "What is it?" Lork asked.  
  
"The others are in a danger too discreet for even Xavier to know. Anti- Mutant marines are inside the tunnels. They've already gotten to the younger students."  
  
They remained quiet and matched my pace, step for step. Feeling that they wouldn't fall behind, I accelerated into large loping strides that doubled my already incredibly fast speed. They continued to match my strides, now flanking me as we went. We emerged into the large main room at the same time as the marines. We immediately went into action.  
  
I launched myself over the heads of the other mutants who weren't paying any attention in that direction. As I flew, I felt Xavier create a weapon for me to use. I grabbed behind me and closed my hand on the hilt of the blackened sword. I swung it out in front of me in a dull flash of dim light that stunned the marines briefly. Using this to my advantage, I sliced downward and instantly killed an obvious commander.  
  
Then the others flew into action on both sides. Rogue whipped off her gloves in a heartbeat and grabbed one of a few bare patches on a pair of marines. They gasped and never made another sound. Iceman sent huge chunks of ice towards the enemy that killed 2 marines with each shot. Kurt, Kuro, and Lork were warping around and killing marines as they went. Many others were far less unfortunate. After I first brought attention to the threat, I launched back over to Professor Xavier and protected him with all my effort.  
  
"Professor!" I shouted over the din.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I beg of you! Conjure a weapon of some sort for Lore! He knows no violence and is in great danger!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
I then watched carefully as I blocked shots at Xavier for Lore. I didn't see him at all. Then, I looked along the ground with my heart beating harder than ever before. I saw him lying on the ground. Dead.  
  
"Professor.this isn't good at all," I said as I continued to look around and saw almost all of our mutants dead.  
  
"No, it isn't.Glow. I want you to try and fight out there with the others. I'll try my hardest to protect myself now."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts. You're needed to hold back the enemy. Not to protect a capable man."  
  
"All right," I conceded as I jumped back to the front line again. Suddenly, I heard an explosion from behind. Rather, I felt it. I suddenly felt a very strong presence disappear. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed as realization dawned on me.  
  
The others felt him gone also. We fought recklessly now. We wanted to die. We wanted to rejoin our beloved mentor. He was the most valuable thing in the world to us, we now realized. I then noticed that Horn was still alive. He had his horns fully extended and was using them to his fullest. They were dripping with blood. Suddenly, the marines stopped fighting and let us slaughter them. We then mourned the death of our fellow mutants. I noticed that in the heat of battle, Wolverine had officially died. Rogue was at his side sobbing for hours on end.  
  
"What happened to him?" I asked her gently.  
  
"I thought he was one of them with his outfit.I.I.I killed him by accident."  
  
"Oh, dear god." I said. "Don't worry. It's not your fault," I reassured her. I suddenly felt a new weight being lifted that hadn't ever been there before. I suddenly flexed my hands instinctively and claws came out. "Oh my god."  
  
"I see you've achieved a new level in your powers," I heard Kuro say.  
  
"What do you mean?" I demanded, turning to her.  
  
"Well.when you first developed powers yesterday, Xavier said he felt that you would gain the powers of the dead. He was right."  
  
I looked at all of the dead and felt weight after weight being lifted. As they were lifted, I tried out the new powers I was being given. Then my gaze fell on Lork. He was dying rapidly. I could feel his very essence fading as the color in his face did. I walked over to him. "Lork."  
  
"No. Don't even think about apologizing."  
  
"But I feel like it's my fault."  
  
"But it isn't, Glow! We all came here of our own free will!"  
  
"Lork.you shouldn't stress yourself like this when you're hurt."Storm said.  
  
"Get over it, Storm," he snapped. "I'm going to die in a moment anyway!!!"  
  
"Don't talk like that." she said holding back uncontrollable sobbing.  
  
"But, Storm, it's true," I told her. "Just look at him."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" she yelled, still holding back her sobbing.  
  
"Storm." Lork said comfortingly. "It's OK. You need to let me speak with him before I die."  
  
"Alright." she finally said after an agonizing moment.  
  
I waited for Storm to step away before I kept going on with what I was saying. "Lork, I don't think you were meant to die like this. It just doesn't feel right."  
  
"I know it feels like that to you, but Professor Xavier had told me that I would die here in these tunnels," he told me solemnly.  
  
"He did?" I asked, completely shocked.  
  
"Yes.he.did." Lork said, now losing his breath. "Storm."  
  
"What is it?" she asked coming over.  
  
"I.love.you." he said as he made his last exhalation.  
  
And with that, I felt as light as a bird. I sighed and walked away to try and figure out what to do now. After a while, I decided that I should bring everyone to Pyro. Then, after I told everyone, we left for his underground fortress. 


End file.
